A Little Mischief Goes a Long Way
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: I (Loki) trip over a tennis shoe and fall into a portal where I am a young boy in Midgard as a Boy Scout and end up going camping. -Loki


It was the moment I took a step out of Valhalla when- even though I was still a teenager- I began to wish that I was a young child again. I'd remembered when I was just a boy that my life seemed less depressing and more cheerful.

"Brother!" Thor came running up to me. "I require your assistance!"

"What now?!" I asked impolitely. _Thor _was the last person I wanted to see.

"Come," he told me. "And I shall show you."

I acknowledged his requirement and took a stroll back into Valhalla with my brother. We made it to this table where all of his friends were located. But there was just one dilemma: this kid with kind of a long neck- but not too long. He had really bright red hair and lots of freckles all over his face. I also noticed that he was wearing contacts as if he had vision problems. He was also skinnier than a sprig, yet he was dressed as a warrior.

"Loki," Thor smiled. "This is- er- what's your name again?"

"I don't 'ave a name…" The kid replied gloomily.

I raised an eyebrow. He looked _very _familiar, I just couldn't place it. But then I realized. "No-name?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"-Yes," he replied nervously. "It is very much so."

"Indeed!" I smiled. "Oh- remember the good times we spent together?"

He then nervously shrugged- but a long shrug. Kind of like as if he were to be a turtle hiding in its shell. "Yes- er…"

Ah! You must be wondering what I meant by _remember the good times we spent together_; haha- I bullied him in Elementary School. Perhaps he must've been mostly thinking about the swirlies. Oh? You are wondering what swirlies are? Well- I shoved his head into a flushing toilet of course!

I then noogied him. He might've been screaming, but I was most _definitely_ laughing. "Good to see you again!" I smiled as I released No-name.

"Y-yes- good to see you too." He mumbled skittishly as he fixed his messy hair.

I took a deep breath and walked off with a big smile. But before I exited the room, I then shouted, "I'll accord you some more swirlies next time!" And then fully exited the room with a girls' scream in the background. Surely you must know that it was he who screamed- No-name to be exact.

_Ah. If only I could just go back to my childhood!_ I thought. Then suddenly I tripped over a tennis shoe and fell into a portal. Thus because the tennis shoe was black, I couldn't quite see it and so before I knew it, I was a ten-year-old boy in Midgard dressed in full uniform as a Boy Scout of America. And somehow, I was in a house- a two story house and quite comfortable, but it was nowhere as big as the castle I was used to living in.

Suddenly, mother came up to me handing me a backpack. "Here you go, darling," she said. "Be good."

The whole time I was confused. Mother was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail. But that wasn't the only thing different about her- she didn't have a British accent. "I love you." She hugged me again.

I hugged her back. "I love you too, mom." I replied. But then that's when I realized- I didn't have a British accent either. And what's a _mom_?

And then I realized _again_! I was a young adult- stuck in a ten year old Loki! I somehow knew everything about ten-year-old-Midgardian-Loki.

He is hard to explain. He's real- but not real- type thing.

Mother let go and held my hand to the car and we drove off to this building where a bunch of other boys dressed in the same uniform as I. And they were all entering this beast on wheels so called a "bus." That's when I ran in line, tripped over another tennis shoe and ran into some kid, knocked him over and immediately got whistled at.

"Loki!" a man yelled. "No knocking into people!" The man came over and helped the kid and I up. He looked like he was kind of like a leader in a way.

The kid went back in line and I looked over and did the same.

I didn't like riding in the bus very much. Other Boy Scouts were tugging my seat and calling me names. Everything was fine until they sang, _"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile lost its wheel, and the Joker got away. Hey!" _

I then realized this little Loki was into Batman.

"Hey," one of them asked. "Isn't your name 'Loki'"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Are you named after the 'Loki' who destroyed Manhattan in the movies?" Asked another.

"I say," the British kid sitting in the seat in front of me turned around. "He looks _just_ like that kid in the first movie!"

"In what movie?" Asked another.

"The Thor movie in 2011," He replied. "How old are you, lad?"

"Ten." I answered as it were obvious.

One of the bullies behind me got up and sat down right next to me and rolled his eyes. "Aren't we all ten?" He asked then he turned to me. "Hi," put out his hand as if he wanted me to shake it. "The name's Rodney."

I was a bit nervous to shake his hand, but I did. Luckily it didn't shock me. I've never trusted those who like to prank others.

After we shook hands, he and his buddies then all told me I am now a part of their "group" and everything was happily ever after until the bus rapidly slowed down and entered a campground where we all had to set up our own tents and which my tent took longer to set up. Perhaps I was new.

Everything was going swell after I finished pitching up my tent until a group of Homeschoolers entered our campsite to say, "hi" and give us some firewood. At that moment all the Boy Scouts except for me went over and visited them so I was left all alone. And by the time they all came back, it was already time for dinner, so the leaders taught us how to make Boy Scout Meals in the fire, thus that is what we ate. Then after that we roasted marshmallows.

And of course there was Rodney and the other bullies sitting next to me. I wasn't quite sure if I should've told the leaders or not when they started cursing and talking about naughty things… So I cleared my throat and pointed at them with my eyes until one of the leaders told them that it wasn't cool to speak foul language- especially around other kids.

We began to sing campfire songs. My favorites were: "Five Little Muffins" and "The Moose, The Moose" until Rodney got in trouble for singing "Five Little Muffins" in a bad manner. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was when this kid was impatient for his marshmallow stick so he got right in front of me. And it was at an angle where I had to close my eyes.

Then Rodney whispered in my ear telling me to tell him something.

"What's his name?" I whispered back in reply.

"Joe." He confirmed.

Thus I did as Rodney told me. "JOE!" I yelled aloud. "GET YOUR JUNK OUT OF MY FACE!"

Joe immediately sat down and two of the leaders were yelling at me. Rodney and the other bullies were snickering while the head leader had a confused expression on his face. "What did you say?" He asked calmly.

"I said-" I looked at Rodney and his friends in hesitation because that's when I realized they were using me. "I said _junk_," I replied while ignoring the two leaders yelling at me. "Because Joe's junk was in my face."

That was when a cloud of guilt hovered over me so I told Joe I was sorry and he said he forgave me.

And of course I was sent to my tent and in the morning, mother came over to pick me up. So when we were on our way home she asked me why they sent me home.

"Because Joe's _junk _was in my face!" I answered angrily.

"Honey," she replied. "I'm not the enemy here. So why on earth did they send you home because Joes junk was in your face- it's not your fault, is it?"

"I told him to get his _junk_ out of my face and I got in trouble for it." I answered.

Mother's jaw dropped. "You got in trouble for using the word _junk_?" She asked. "That's it? Honey as far as I'm concerned, you can say junk. Especially if someone's junk is in your face!"

"You're saying I shouldn't feel guilty for saying _junk_?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

I wasn't sure what to do. Mother seemed to be the kind of person that wouldn't allow that kind of language, but she did. So I decided to tell her that Rodney said the "F-word" and all he got was a small lecture- he wasn't sent home.

That's when mother got angry and began to lecture herself, saying that she should've been there to defend her son.

"You got in trouble for saying _**JUNK**_?!" Said my friend Elijah (I was talking to him on the phone in the livingroom). "How could you get in trouble for saying _**JUNK**_?!"

"Well," I said. "I did."

Elijah laughed. "That's _so_ impossible!"

"Dude," I said. "It doesn't help when I'm feeling guilty about it."

"Get over it," He teased. "We all make mistakes." He was calm until he blew up again. "But that wasn't a mistake, I tell ya! You said _**JUNK**_! You can't get in trouble for saying _**JUNK**_!"

Mother looked over from the kitchen and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Dude!" Said Elijah. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," I replied. "Look, man, I'm gonna have to let you go. My dad's home."

"Okay," Elijah said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow- and remember; Junk is not a bad word!"

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone and dad opened the door and entered the house. Surely you picture the normal Odin, but this wasn't the normal Odin- this Odin had no eyepatch, he was wearing a business suit and he had no beard and his hair wasn't long nor was it grey- but his hair was blond.

"Dad!" Thor ran down the staircase and hugged him. And of course I found myself doing the same. I couldn't help, but to weep inside because this Odin shown no favoritism and I would've been proud to call him _father_. "My boys!" He chuckled. "Loki I thought you were camping with the Boy Scouts!"

We both let go because mother came up and kissed him. "Honey, there's something I have to tell you in the kitchen."

Thor and I were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when Thor turned to me with a mischievous smile. "What happened at camp, Little brother?"

I hesitated. "I said-"

I was interrupted by father yelling, "He got in trouble for saying _junk_?! That's it?!"

"But that's not the worst part," mother followed him into the living room. "There was this one boy who said the f-word and all he got was a small lecture!"

Father gasped. Then he went around the corner and knelt in front of me. "Loki," he said calmly. "Do you like being a Boy Scout?"

I shook my head.

He nodded.

But then I shot up.

"Oh-it's just a dream." I scratched my head. I was a young adult again and I was lying on the floor where I tripped over that tennis shoe earlier. I wished that I was still a child again where life was full of adventure. But I was still happy about the fact that it's best to be alive.

I stood up and walked up to the doorway to Valhalla. Thor and his friends were still there enjoying themselves- and there was No-name. I remembered the dream I had and I realized what it was telling me; _how does it feel to be toyed with? _

I entered Valhalla with a bright smile and greetings by shaking hands and waving _hello_ to those who waved at me first. Then I finally made it to the table where Thor's friends sat and No-name stood quietly.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm sorry," I told him.

Everyone dropped silent.

No-name looked around nervously then he bursted out laughing. "You," he said. "Apologising? You must be joking!"

"No, I'm telling the truth. I truly am sorry for bothering you in Elementary."

"Prove it, coward!" He smiled.

"Okay," I said. "Give me a swirly."

Now it was so quiet that even a cricket was silent.

I held out my hand for him to shake. "Deal?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Deal." He agreed.

And that was when he pulled me by the ear all the way to the restroom- thus everyone followed of course- he stuck my head in the toilet and flushed it. He even did it more than once and plus it even hurt. I do have to admit- when he released me and we shook hands and everyone cheered, I deserved a swirly- heck, I even deserved a punch in the face from which he gave me.

**And that was when I realized that **_**a little mischief goes a long way**_**.**


End file.
